


The Oiled Land's six Planeswalkers  meet the Gatewatch

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Based on Metro 2033 series, Blood and Injury, Co-workers, Cold War, Fallout Video Game References, Gun Violence, Mad Science, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, POV Alternating, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Rebels, Rebuilding, Recovery, Superheroes, Supervillains, Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: The Oiled Land is a unique place, on one hand it used to be a place where magic held sway along with the gods of old. One the other hand it has several magic dead zones due to a Second Mana World war leading to the creation of Geistfire bombs, particularly insidious mass armaments powered by the souls of the dead that damaged the underworld and devastated the world back when it was called the Verdant Land. Now technology powered by magical diesel runs across the land, along with trains, boats and planes.But six unique people, a free-wheeling Tiefling member of the good old fashioned Freedom League, an  iconic Union Warforged struggling with his emotional crisis, a megalomaniac mad scientist Halfling, a short tempered tabaxi feminist , a nervous orc environmentalist and a frustrated Aasimar cleric all meet several other Planeswalkers while battling the Geistcharred, mutants and other people who seem to think blowing the plane up is a good idea.
Relationships: Kaya/Samut (Magic: The Gathering)
Kudos: 2





	1. Johan Redhex meets Arjani Proudmane and Gideon Jura

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Magic the gathering or Dungeons and dragons, they both belong to Wizards of the Coast. I only own my Own Characters and faction ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we gain a look into the life of the relatively idealistic Tiefling Johan Redhex when he sees two strangers from another world.

Johan Redhex looked at his bathroom mirror,scavenged from an old West Coast city ruin that had toppled during the Second Mana World War and slurped back some scotch, the stupid sacred book thumpers had banned alcohol and that ticked the Tiefling off, he'd just done a Planeswalk back from some weird place involving fairies where everything was fertile and nothing had been blown up. Which was a nice change 

Then as he got dressed into his standard boring beige uniform and cleaned his cowboy spurs, a goblin messenger showed up and stated. "Got a fax from the mayor for you Mr Redhex. Two weird folks showed up in the town square and the folks are already wagging their tongues bout their outfits." Jonah queried "That a fact?" "Well, yeah. They're just standing at the church hall and Old Man Gunneth's just checking they aren't Union Spies. I'd probably slow you down."

Jonah nodded before replying "You want to mosey on and see who they are?" The messenger griped as he checked his watch "Oh, alright since my train isn't until tonight Mr Redhex." As the doors of Jonah's old white planked house swung open, he heard the mana-weave array on the bar roof nearby go "Good morning people of the West Amercian Coast, this is Mark Riverson of Weave Coast Radio. Here's some music to lighten the load, it's the Orc swing group the Topaz Trio on the air !" Some finger-clickingly good music piped from the bar, while the duo headed through the old Gold Rush town of Gildspell and towards the red bricked town hall.

Standing in the town hall, along with all the dwarves, half elves, humans, orcs and halfings was a 28 year old man with black hair and one lion guy standing looking confused at the Union's symbol as one of the two strangers asked. "Is that the Izzet symbol? Why's that here? No, it's different." Old Man Gunneth stated. "Nope haven't heard of it, all the dragons moved up the Rocky peaks before the bombs hit. Seriously you haven't responded like I thought, so I guess you can go." Old Man Gunneth quickly stepped aside as Johan Redhex took the stage of the town hall. "Alright folks, calm down. These

Once the two strangers followed Johan, he asked the two of them. "What's your business for the Oiled Land planeswalkers? My home ain't got enough mana to sustain your magic, unless you do that Arthus "Preserving" stuff. But what're your names, so I don't gets mixed up?" The lion headed one sighed, the sort of tone that reminded Mr Redhex of a Pre-Mana 2 War preacher. "My name is Ajali Goldname, my friend with the shield is Gideon Jura. Why is this place nearly lifeless Mr Redhex?"

Oh, they'd never visited? This was new, but Johan could live with that as the polymorphed Sherriff replied. "Alright, I'm no history expert, but back when the land was all green, a Mana War happened because a prince guy in Europa got shot. Everyone thought that was the end of it on the Armistice Day, but then a fascist high elf called the Great One tried to take over Europa and wipe out anything we thought wasn't perfect. It just went back between the Allies and the Triad of Unity, but the Sun islands attack a harbour military base, which got Amercia involved. Then at the end some bright spark created a bomb which was powered by the dead and ruined everything." 

Jura visibly stilled in horror, as he muttered. "What happened to the inventor of this death powered bomb?" "He became the first Geistcharred." 


	2. Artrifle meets Jace and Tefari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when a Warforged meant to inspire people into enlisting for the Union's army meets the former living guildpact and a time mage

An odd spiral of magic, blue sensors were telling him it was near the old farmhouse. His superior's transmissions echoed in his ear. "Artrifle-12, some odd anomaly reached the old Rockburg." 

He knew what to do, Artrifle-12 activated his creator's armaments in his wrists as the voice box in his throat crackled dully. "Speak intruders, or be escorted to the nearest TOB interrogation office. You are clearly Planeswalkers like myself, so state why you are here!"

The blue wearing pale human and the


End file.
